One summer day, you're always with me
by JR Salazar
Summary: And now I preach to the bathhouse congregation...my take on Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi. Enjoy! R&R!...*chapter 7 uploaded*
1. Down to the Kohaku

After watching "Spirited Away," I think to myself, hey, this movie is awesome in terms of soundtrack, voice-dubbing, imagination...and all done without the use of the new. I say to myself, why not make a small poetry/short story collection for this. Overwhelmingly, I decided to give it a go.  
  
Give me reviews. That way, I can use them as fuel for more chapters. Enjoy.  
********  
One summer's day...you're always with me  
Chapter 1:  
Down to the Kohaku  
  
I get scared. But I don't get scared.  
I feel lonely. But I don't feel lonely.  
Is this what love really is?  
To be scared and lonely, and not to be?  
  
I keep whispering your name...  
Kohaku...  
It's a beautiful name.  
I said it when I was 10,  
And I say it now.  
  
I wonder if you can hear me,  
My dearest, a flying serpent,  
Always there to protect me,  
To make me believe.  
And I still do.  
  
I always remember the days  
When we were playing in Aburaya,  
Me munching on food  
You gave me,  
Breaking down,  
Wanting to find myself.  
You made me find who I am.  
They seem like yesterday now,  
In which they are today,  
And will be tomorrow.  
  
I still have that shoe  
That you gave me  
When I lost it as a little child.  
It is one reminder of you.  
  
I lean out from my porch at night,  
In that house my family moved in 6 years ago,  
And I see the stars,  
Some shooting like comets.  
I always try to find a trail,  
One that can be seen for miles and miles.  
I try to see you.  
It isn't hard. Believe me.  
  
But I can easily see you the best  
Down by the river  
That has you name,  
Your integrity,  
Your courage and determination,  
Your love.  
Sometimes, I silently shed crystal tears,  
Usually of sadness,  
Because I have never confessed it to you yet,  
But I want you to know  
  
That I love you.  
God forbid, I will lay   
my life on the line for you  
just as you did for me.  
I will pay the price,  
But I will keep the faith.  
I want to know that I can hear your heartbeat,  
Your touch,  
Your voice and scent.  
I want to know that you are all right.  
  
Sometimes, I want to fly away from here.  
I want to see what the world can offer.  
You let me touch the heaven,  
For you move just like heaven,  
Because you are heaven.  
  
Literally and figuratively.  
  
If you are out there, Kohaku,  
Just take me with you.  
Let us fly together.  
I want to touch heaven again  
Like I did so many times before.  
  
This is my wish:   
  
To be with you  
  
Forever.  
********  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Pardon the mush, but canon-wise, Kohaku and Chihiro are a snuggly couple. A marriage made in heaven-oops, bad pun. Semi-bad, actually. R&R, you guys. See ya! 


	2. Prayer for the thousand

I can think of a few songs that reflect Spirited Away:  
"Just Like Heaven" by The Cure  
"The Zephyr Song" by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
"Any" by Mr. Children  
"It's Only Me" by Barenaked Ladies  
"Demons" by Guster  
"Girlfriend" by Daniel Bedingfield  
  
Mou, that's what I can think of from the top of my head...the Sen fuel is still kicking in...here's another one.  
********  
One summer day, you're always with me.  
Chapter 2  
Prayer for the thousand  
  
Rarely do I do something like this.  
Sitting on a hill  
Overlooking the city  
Reclining, reflecting  
Reviewing  
A day without someone  
That I learned to find  
This thing called love  
From.  
  
Out of desire, I fly away  
Deep into the heavens,  
A wandering dragon  
That used to be alone,  
But has returned to  
The depths of loneliness  
With little to spare.  
  
So this is the fate  
I have been cursed  
To live by.  
  
I can always hear your voice.  
  
The wind blows stiffly,  
I feel taken away,  
It whispers,  
Sen,  
Sen,  
Sen,  
And I have no choice  
But to follow it.  
  
I fly to the top  
Of another hill,  
This one filled with the proof  
Of human civilization.  
Following the wind,  
I see through a looking glass  
A girl in school uniform,  
Crying silently.  
She looks familiar...  
I come inside.  
  
I stand behind her,  
And through her tears  
She calls out in vain  
My name.  
And right then and there,  
I know whom she wants.  
She wants me  
To be here for her.  
She wants me  
To be her guardian  
When she is put to the test.  
I accept,  
And I hug her tightly.  
She sees me,  
And she'll never walk alone,  
Just like me.  
  
Chihiro,  
I'll always be here for you.  
And if a thousand nails, swords, demons of hell  
Try to pierce you to death,  
I will be with you.  
  
This is my prayer for the thousand.  
This is my prayer for you.  
********  
End Chapter 2  
Review, everyone. Laters...zzz...zzz...zzz. 


	3. Still

After watching "Spirited Away," I think to myself, hey, this movie is awesome in terms of soundtrack, voice-dubbing, imagination...and all done without the use of the new. I say to myself, why not make a small poetry/short story collection for this. Overwhelmingly, I decided to give it a go.  
  
Give me reviews. That way, I can use them as fuel for more chapters. Enjoy.  
********  
One summer's day...you're always with me  
Chapter 1:  
Down to the Kohaku  
  
I get scared. But I don't get scared.  
I feel lonely. But I don't feel lonely.  
Is this what love really is?  
To be scared and lonely, and not to be?  
  
I keep whispering your name...  
Kohaku...  
It's a beautiful name.  
I said it when I was 10,  
And I say it now.  
  
I wonder if you can hear me,  
My dearest, a flying serpent,  
Always there to protect me,  
To make me believe.  
And I still do.  
  
I always remember the days  
When we were playing in Aburaya,  
Me munching on food  
You gave me,  
Breaking down,  
Wanting to find myself.  
You made me find who I am.  
They seem like yesterday now,  
In which they are today,  
And will be tomorrow.  
  
I still have that shoe  
That you gave me  
When I lost it as a little child.  
It is one reminder of you.  
  
I lean out from my porch at night,  
In that house my family moved in 6 years ago,  
And I see the stars,  
Some shooting like comets.  
I always try to find a trail,  
One that can be seen for miles and miles.  
I try to see you.  
It isn't hard. Believe me.  
  
But I can easily see you the best  
Down by the river  
That has you name,  
Your integrity,  
Your courage and determination,  
Your love.  
Sometimes, I silently shed crystal tears,  
Usually of sadness,  
Because I have never confessed it to you yet,  
But I want you to know  
  
That I love you.  
God forbid, I will lay   
my life on the line for you  
just as you did for me.  
I will pay the price,  
But I will keep the faith.  
I want to know that I can hear your heartbeat,  
Your touch,  
Your voice and scent.  
I want to know that you are all right.  
  
Sometimes, I want to fly away from here.  
I want to see what the world can offer.  
You let me touch the heaven,  
For you move just like heaven,  
Because you are heaven.  
  
Literally and figuratively.  
  
If you are out there, Kohaku,  
Just take me with you.  
Let us fly together.  
I want to touch heaven again  
Like I did so many times before.  
  
This is my wish:   
  
To be with you  
  
Forever.  
********  
End Chapter 1.  
  
Pardon the mush, but canon-wise, Kohaku and Chihiro are a snuggly couple. A marriage made in heaven-oops, bad pun. Semi-bad, actually. R&R, you guys. See ya! 


	4. The Farewell Card

I tell myself, gosh, Jo-Ryan, you gotta stop writing all this Chihiro-and-Kohaku poetry. It's making Ashitaka and Kiki jealous! And then I answer back to my self. NO.  
Just for that...here's another one! LOL...enjoy.  
********  
One summer day...you're always with me.  
Chapter 4:  
The Farewell Card.  
  
I still have it.  
It hasn't been ruined,  
it hasn't been ripped,  
it hasn't been folded,  
warped, or tarnished,  
It's still in mint condition.  
  
Now how about that?  
  
I am sweet sixteen,  
and I have the farewell card  
that I brought with me  
when me, Mom and Dad  
moved to that big house  
way out in the West Hills.  
Have I been bought a new life?  
Sort of.  
  
I shake my head, snickering  
as I realized the power  
of such a little piece of paper.  
  
It had my name.  
Ogino Chihiro.  
I would have lost myself  
into oblivion,  
had I lost that card.  
When I had it with me  
when me and Kohaku  
relaxed in Aburaya one summer day,  
I realized who I am.  
I never let go of that.  
It was always with me.  
  
This card had a youthful sketch of me,  
telling me, "Goodbye, fair starling,  
always remember, darling,  
to face your fears,  
live your dreams,  
and be taken to heaven  
to tell about it!"  
  
Six years had passed,  
and I still have it my room,  
which is littered with toys  
for every age and every generation...  
I guess you can say  
I havwe sugarplums  
dancing in my head.  
Or am I dancing with myself  
like an idol?  
  
I don't know. I don't care.  
  
All I know is that  
the Card is still there,  
which has never been disturbed,  
through thick and thin,  
rain, sleet, snow, shine  
or any element that  
even Yubaba copuld think of.  
It has never been ruined.  
And I am happy for that.  
  
This card shows who I am.  
I have never lost it,  
and I don't want to lose it.  
No matter what.  
  
********  
End Chapter 4  
Now please be like Sen-kun...I meant, Sen-chan (I'm thinkin KKJ)   
and fill out da revue thinger.   
I need more feedback.  
I will reward you with gold.   
Trust me. 


	5. Paid the cost to be Hakusama

At this point, I would like to now put up a "what-if" situation. What if Kohaku was actually pining incessantly for Chihiro? What if a music video were to dramatize his love? I can only leave it up to the gods to figure that out. Here's how I would see it. I should have done a better job with this parody...*curses at himself*  
********  
One summer day...you're always with me.  
Chapter 5  
Paid the cost to be Haku-sama  
  
[Hook 2X's: Frog and No-Face]  
Ohhh-ohh-oh-ohhh-ohhh... (Oh-hooo!)  
Yeahhh, yeahh, yeah, yeahhhh... (Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about   
you...)  
[Chorus 2X's]  
Chihiro, I just want you to know (Oh-hooo!)  
You're my favorite girl... (Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about you...)  
  
I know you gon' lose it, this new Haku shit  
Come on baby boo, you gotsta get into it (Oh-hooo!)  
Don't fool wit the playa with the cool whip  
Yeah-yeah, you know I'm always on that cool shit  
Walk to it, do it how you do it  
Have a glass, lemme put you in the mood and, (Oh-hooo!)  
Lil' cutie lookin' like a detriment  
Long hair, wit'cha no-nonsense  
Back in the days you was a girl and you dropped your shoe in  
The river, had to tell your parents to cool it (Oh-hooo!)  
Their girl wanna find it, I just might find it  
Here to walk wit some spirit clue wit'  
Mommy don't worry, I won't abuse she  
Hurry up and finish so we can watch "Kiki" (Oh-hooo!)  
I laugh at these spirits when they ask who are we  
But everybody know that girl, she ain't me  
  
[Chorus 2X's]  
  
[Verse 2]  
When I see my Chihiro, shit, I get foolish  
Smack a No-Face that tries to pursue it (Oh-hooo!)  
No-Face, she taken, just move it  
I asked you nicely, don't make Haku lose it  
We just blow and keep sake movin'  
In a Camry, me and Chihiro crusin' (Oh-hooo!)  
Body rag interior blue, and  
Have them hydralics squeakin' when we screwin'  
Now she's yellin', hollerin' Haku, and  
Hootin', hollerin'; hollerin', hootin' (Oh-hooo!)  
Little Chihiro, you the one I'm choosin'  
Hair long and brown and tied back, who you foolin'?  
Keep groovin', that's what we doin'  
And we gon' be together until your moms move in... (Oh-hooo!)  
  
Pharrell: Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about you...  
  
[Chorus & Hook: 2X's]  
  
[Bridge 2X's: Frog and No-Face]  
...See I just want you  
To know that you are really special...  
Ohh why, oh why, oh why, oh why...  
  
[Verse 3]  
Kohaku-sama, that's what I'm groomed in  
You got my pictures on the wall in your room-in (Oh-hooo!)  
Girls be complainin' you keep me boomin'  
But them girls wanna listen to Mr. Children (Ehh... oh yeah, there's   
something about you...)  
A junior high girl, but that don't stop you from doin'  
Come and see your Master in a hood near you-in (Oh-hooo!)  
You don't ask why I roll wit a crew, and  
Twist up my fingers and wear light blue-in (Ehh... oh yeah, there's something   
about you...)  
In Aburaya, that's the crew I choose  
Nothin' I do is new to you (Oh-hooo!)  
I smack up the world if they rude to you (Ehh...)  
'Cause baby girl, you're the one, Chihiro...ooh!  
  
[Chorus 2X's]  
  
[Bridge 4X's]  
  
(P): Ehh... oh yeah, there's something about you... Oh-hooo!  
  
Repeat 'til fade  
  
Lin [sees Chihiro about to do something risqué for her age]: Hey, you guys, what are you doing over there?  
Kamajii [sees Chihiro and Haku half-naked, cries waterfalls]: My granddaughter...is growing up...  
Ogino-kaasan: Chihiro, what are you...!?  
Ogino-tousan [sees Haku lying on top of his daughter]: HEY! Get your filthy hands off my daughter, you sleazy dragon!  
Haku & Chihiro [traumatized, blush hot pink]: !!!  
[Frog and No-Face sweat a drop.]  
  
********  
End Chapter 5  
Reviews. Please. 


	6. Bathhouse

Lin: Writing more parodies?  
Jo-Ryan: Jealous? *snicker*  
Lin: No, no, I was just...um, curious...  
Jo-Ryan: Liar...*gets slapped* Itai~~~! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
********  
One summer day...you're always with me  
Chapter 6  
Bathhouse  
  
A key in the light, I'm lost in the night,  
That card on the table is my prayer to Haku  
"No tears on my bed. Man, I wish you were dead.  
If you're taking a shower, you can't dip in the bathtub  
And when I'm asleep you'll never go home next week"  
I crumple the card and leave it standing in  
  
Chorus:  
My bathhouse  
Bathhouse of lies  
Bathhouse  
Bathhouse of lies  
  
Jump out of my bed, this poem wasn't read  
It's outside the real world and my mom never cleans there  
Swimming out of the blue, once, I lost an old shoe  
That's my latest contempt of denying I'm someone  
Who didn't turn ten [and] can't start over again  
When hell turns to heaven, or a dragon, or  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Did somebody tell you  
This ain't how it's supposed to be?  
Or did you say, "Fuck it,  
You don't want any more from me"?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Was it something you said, or was it porno I read  
That's making me think that I should never have come here  
I can offer you sex, I can offer you pecks,  
I can tell you I love you, but I can't find the truth, dear  
And what if I could - would it do any good?  
You'll still never get to leave that place I call  
  
(Chorus)  
  
You're so eighteen-ninety  
And it's two-zero-zero-two  
Leave this world behind me  
Don't you know I'm in love with you?  
  
(Repeat)  
Ai-Ai-Ai-Ai...  
********  
End Chapter 6  
Feedback: fuel for da soul. Ne? Waaaaa~~~hhhh! Iya~~~~~~!!!! *gets chased by Lin with a spatula* 


	7. My pet dragon

Quote of the chapter...  
  
"Drove downtown in the rain  
Nine-thirty on a Tuesday night  
Just to check out the late-night record shop  
Call it impulsive, call it compulsive, call it insane  
When I'm surrounded I just can't stop..."  
-Brian Wilson, Barenaked Ladies.  
  
There, are, as I would suspect, more songs that remind me of Sen:  
"Wild World" by Cat Stevens  
"Ordinary World" by Aurora  
"Take Me Home" by Phil Collins  
"Can't Stop Loving You" by Phil Collins  
"You Are My Dream" by Bambee  
"Dammit" by Blink 182. (ROTFLMAO!!)  
"I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne  
"Is This Love" by Bob Marley (okay, even though Sen & Haku's love isn't THAT strong, ah, it's getting there sooner than you think)  
"Like A Stone" by Audioslave (Definitely.)  
  
Without further ado, here's another diaper dandy. Enjoy, minna-san!  
********  
One summer day...you're always with me.  
Chapter 7  
My pet dragon.  
  
I guess you can say he's not a pet.  
Or rather, not JUST a pet.  
He's a good friend,  
And he can read English!  
But since when does my pet dragon  
Becomes English-literate?  
Am I amazed? No.  
Am I not surprised? No.  
Am I somewhere in between?  
I guess you can say that.  
  
He's one good mode of transportation.  
He stretches my yen  
Like rubber sapling  
Ripe for the picking  
Of the weak-hearted arms  
That the gods call Consumerism.  
I don't need an airplane.  
I don't need to ride a fast train.  
I don't need to even take a car  
Or walk, cause he's always there.  
  
He can give a nastier bite  
Than any dog  
That walks this earth.  
And the best part is,  
Well, make that one of the best parts,  
He doesn't need to be spayed or neutered,  
Or even given a rabies shot.  
(Though he foams blood at the mouth  
When he bleeds from the inside.)  
  
When it comes to having fun,  
My pet dragon and me go places.  
He takes me to the zoo, the mall,  
The beach, the World Cup, the Olympics,  
The Tokyo Dome, Mount Fuji,  
Shibuya, Roppongi, Akasaka,  
And everywhere in between,  
Any event, place, or happening   
That comes to mind...  
He can take me there,  
And he has no objections.  
  
When I ride on him,  
He makes me not afraid of rollercoasters.  
I used to be scared of them when I was a kid.  
It makes Aladdin look  
Like he was on E while standing on  
His "Magic Carpet."  
  
(Though indeed I was brought to a  
"whole new world,"  
but this world is brave,  
as Huxley would suggest it.)  
  
I guess you can say he's a slave to me.  
But I don't use and balls and chains,  
No whips, no dildos, no fetishes,  
Cause he doesn't need any.  
He's everything and more  
Rolled up into one serpentlike  
Package.  
  
Whenever I feel like I need someone  
To comfort me when times get bad,  
My pet dragon always says,  
  
Hey, Chihiro, you gotta put a smile on your face.  
You didn't get that [permanent] pink blush for nothing!  
  
And I believe him.  
I remember when I was a little kid,  
Spoiled and selfish,  
Naïve, full or repercussions.  
I lost my shoe in the river.  
I tried to look for it,  
But I tried to swim,  
And I was only sinking,  
Sinking,  
Sinking,  
Sinking to the point where I was about to drown myself in  
My unhappiness.  
And then, my pet dragon came and helped me find it.  
Such a gentledragon, no?  
  
He's such a nice animal.  
He's been my pet ever since.  
And when I get to Cloud Nine,  
I will be riding on my pet dragon  
Until the end of the world.  
And no one will stop us,  
Cause he is I, I am he,  
We are one.  
  
Eat your heart out, John Lennon...  
********  
End Chapter 7  
One word; FEEDBACK. 


End file.
